Broken Down
by HangryPlayin
Summary: "Come to think of it, it's all your fault. You had that thing inside you and didn't even know it... You raised it damnit! This is all your fault! So you should do something about it! You're supposed to be "special" right?" But Minato knew he was not. Rated M for intense language.


Hello. This is my first fanfiction, please roast me.

I do not own Persona 3.

Description- "Come to think of it, it's all your fault. You had that thing inside you and didn't even know it... You raised it damnit! This is all your fault! So you should do something about it! You're supposed to be "special" right?" But Minato knew he was not.

* * *

"Come to think of it, it's all your fault. You had that thing inside you and didn't even know it... You raised it damnit! This is all your fault!"

The rest of Junpei's words fell upon deaf ears as Minato slowly realized the meaning behind them. _He_ had caused this. _He_ was the one who was bringing such pain and suffering to his friends, no the entire world. He barely registered words like "do something" and "special" as Junpei continued his tirade.

"Holy shit" he said, almost in a whisper, "I've killed... everyone..."

Every single person on the planet, people he knew, people he didn't, bad people, good people, great people, mothers, fathers, sons... just... everyone.

"Fuck...fuck...fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfukFUCK!" His knees gave out, collapsing to the ground with head in hands.

"God fucking DAMNIT! What the _FUCK_ did I do to deserve this?"

The realization of the mass destruction that he had caused, the billions of souls he had just destroyed, broke him. He had no where to turn. His mind was filled with red. All he could do was keep swearing at himself, hoping the pain would go away.

"Minato..." Yukari spoke, trying to calm him down enough to regain his composure. No one had ever seen him in this state, he had never broke his calm demeanor around them before, and to see him completely loose it...

He suddenly got up, his passive face back on but with much more pain in his eyes, and moved towards the stairs. Nobody knew how to comfort him and just listened to the heavy footsteps slowly climb the steps. They only started to worry when the steps past the second floor, and started to speed up, moving up to the third and forth floors.

"Holy crap, he's not going to..." Junpei exclaimed.

Mitsuru picked up on what was happening and with a strained voice said, "Everyone, to the roof!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Minato was perched on the edge of the balcony, looking down. "Relax. I'm not here to kill myself." He said calmly as he heard the footsteps culminating behind him. He smiled as he looked down. "Though it does seem like a good long term solution now."

The entire team breathed a sigh of relief when they heard this words. Even though they were very self deprecating, he was not going to take his own life that night.

"Look man..."Junpei started, "I'm really sorry about what I said okay? The words just spilled out and... I'm sure the only reason we have this opportunity because of you."

"No need to apologize. I am the reason this all happened." Minato sighed, "If I had never come back, none of this would be a problem. The 12 shadows, Tartarus, Nyx would not even cross our minds if I had not come back. But at the same time, I've never felt more alive than I do now. Having friends, going to school and even fighting give my life so much more reason than before. So no matter what, I intend to take responsibility for what I've done."

Looking back at his friends, he gave a half smile. "No need to worry about me, guys. Just come to your own conclusion and tell me on the 31st. Ryoji will be back by then." He looked back out at the cityscape."You guys go back inside, I want to be alone for a while longer."

As SEES filed back into the dorm, he thought about his future. For some reason, he knew that this battle would most likely be their last. But he also had a sneaking suspicion that it would be his last time living too...


End file.
